


Неудачник Лавеллан в любви и на войне

by Evilfairy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Ни ответной любви, ни смерти





	Неудачник Лавеллан в любви и на войне

**Author's Note:**

> лавеллан-центрик, поток сознания

Если бы его спросили, достоин ли он занимать место, на котором он оказался, он бы ответил разным людям по-разному. Но себе, если уж быть честным с самим собой, себе бы он легко ответил: нет. Не самый сильный, не самый ловкий из своего клана, пусть и обаятельный, пусть и с хорошо подвешанным языком. Болтать ты научился, говорила ему хранительница, теперь научись болтать не чушь. Если уж говорить откровенно, то среди людей последнему было научиться сложнее всего. Но он пробовал, учился как мог и чему мог, отхватывал по мелочам кусочки людских знаний, сплетал их с эльфийскими и выстраивал свою причудливую картину мира, где бок о бок шли правила игры в шахматы и следование по пути леса.   
  
Хранительница часто говорила, что он всегда был любопытным и непоседливым, везде, где случался переполох, торчала его светлая ушастая голова. Так что не было, наверное, ничего удивительного, что во время самого большого переполоха в мире он был на первых ролях.   
  
— Ты выглядишь совсем мальчишкой, — говорит ему как-то Кассандра, когда он падает на землю рядом с лестницей главного зала, набегавшись вверх-вниз. Разгребать завалы он вызвался вместе со всеми. Хранительница всегда говорила, что хороший лидер должен помогать своим людям, вдохновлять их примером. В клане все делили работу как могли. Лавеллан смутно представляет себе Лелиану или Жозефину, разгребающими завалы в помещениях. — Ты?..   
  
Она запинается. Смущается своего вопроса?   
  
— Я выгляжу как мальчишка, потому что я и есть мальчишка, — беспечно отвечает Лавеллан. Вздыхает, морщится, заставляя себя подняться. — А, возможно, я лишь немногим младше тебя, Искательница.   
  
Кассандра смотрит на него, подняв брови. Он улыбается немного неловко. Клан отпустил его, взрослого и самостоятельного, с благословения хранительницы, чтобы он разузнал о перемирии, а он вместо этого стал главой Инквизиции. Вряд ли в клане этому удивятся.   
  
— Ладно, — говорит Кассандра после подзатянувшегося молчания, и разговор падает в бездну памяти Лавеллана.   
  
Он начинает думать: по сравнению со всеми здесь он действительно мальчишка: наивный, испуганный, знающий всего ничего по верхам.   
Какая тактика, какая стратегия, какие военные советы, его сердце требует вернуться в лес, вернуться домой, но метка на его руке - действительно якорь, привязала его к Скайхолду крепко-накрепко. Сердце его безумное и весёлое, торопливое, глупое… Сердце его трепещет, когда он смотрит на единственного мужчину в ставке, сильного и смелого командора Каллена. Есть не так уж и много людей, которые были бы ему по душе, но Каллен… Каллен ему нравится. С этими его русыми волосами, решительным взглядом, мощной фигурой, правильными речами и…   
  
Ах, стоило, наверное, ещё в самый первый раз сказать хранительнице: шемлены меня испортили. Вместо этого он попросил: можно ли еще сходить в город. Не добавил: посмотреть на красивого капитана городской стражи, что вечером пьёт в таверне. А надо было. Чтобы его бедовую голову остудили. Чтобы его заперли в клетке и не пускали никуда больше. Но он не сказал. А человеческие мужчины оказались хуже животных.   
  
Красивый капитан, на которого Лавеллан пришёл любоваться, пытался в переулке снасильничать служанку-эльфийку, что горько обливалась слезами и слабо дергалась в железной хватке. Её тихий жалобный плач бил острыми кинжалами прямо в сердце, а смех капитана, внезапно ставшего настолько уродливым, что на него и смотреть было противно, врезался стрелами в спину. Наверное, он должен был убежать, наверное, ему не нужно было видеть этой сцены… Но он увидел и влез, и его клану пришлось сворачивать стоянку и быстро уходить на север.   
  
Лавеллан не мог поручиться за всех эльфов, не мог говорить за тех, кто жил в эльфинаже, не мог говорить за другие кланы. Но за свой клан - мог. И он точно мог сказать, что подобное они не творили. Это было чуждо им, их семье, их обществу. Это было чуждо и страшно. Позже он вспоминал порочную красоту капитана и его ночное уродство.   
  
С тех пор он стал бояться красивых мужчин. В их обществе его сердце трепетало, а взгляд было не оторвать. Но в каждом была человеческая гниль, тайное мерзостное уродство, что спрятали в красивую обертку. Но сердце трепетало, звало получить хоть один взгляд, но стоило попасться на глаза, как презрение вонзалось в него, точно острый шип. Ах да, он же эльф.   
  
— Ты красивый мальчик, — говорила ему хранительница, чёрной краской подводя глаза и ласково проводя пальцами по бледной вязи валласлин, что он недавно получил, вытерпел боль и стал взрослым. — Бедово красивый. Твоё счастье, что слишком юн, чтобы это другие замечали.   
  
Он хотел спросить: а не слишком ли я юн, чтобы желать такого, желать быть замеченным? Он хотел спросить, но не спрашивал. Если хранительница и видела его сомнения, то ничего не говорила, не спешила их разрешить. Так он и рос, лесной стебелек, испорченный человеческим уродством, не зная, что с этим делать, как с этим жить.   
  
А потом он встретил командора Каллена, и его сердце сошло с ума. Упало и забилось, сильно-сильно. Лавеллан испугался, по привычке, все ждал подвоха, глядя чуть косо и смущённо. А Каллен смотрел на него прямо, немного с сомнением, но без утайки. Он был красивый, а уродства в нем Лавеллан как ни старался разглядеть, так и не заметил. Каллен был благородным, смелым, решительным, умным, преданным… Наверное, немного слишком хорошим, чтобы быть интересным, но именно это и резануло по сердцу после стольких красивых уродливых людей.   
  
Лавеллан смотрел и смотрел, ловил в ответ спокойные тёплые взгляды, полные поддержки и слегка отцовской строгости, смотрел и пропадал все сильнее. И дело было не только в красоте, не только в отсутствии гнили, но ещё и в том, что Каллен его видел. Замечал и после не отводил взгляд, не морщился в презрении и отвращении. Командор Каллен доверял ему вести их всех, поднимал за него свой меч и всегда был готов оказать поддержку. Лавеллан смотрел на это и маялся сердечной болью.  
  
А потом его поймала за руку Лелиана, которую он немного опасался. Она была таинственной и опасной, а ещё она была, как он сам - шпионом. И хотя, видят боги, из него самого вышел крайне плохой шпион, кое-что о шпионах он знал. Например, то, что от шпиона никогда не дождёшься всей правды и не сразу узнаешь искренность среди кучи лживых масок и слов.   
  
— Ты зря на него так жадно смотришь, милорд, — сказала она тихо, встав за его плечом, пряча лицо в тени накидки. — Он не интересуется мужчинами, лучшее, что он может тебе предложить - это дружбу.  
  
Лавеллан обернулся к ней испуганно, но она не дала ему и рта раскрыть, просто покачала головой.   
  
— Я знаю его давно, даже будь ты женщиной, у тебя возникли бы с этим проблемы. Тяжёлый груз на плечах.   
  
И ушла. А попытки оправдаться она оставила Лавеллану для себя самого, для разговора с зеркалом, для созерцания яркого солнца на крыше, для подушки, такой большой, что на неё умещается половина его тела.   
  
— Это не подушка большая, это ты… щепка, — засмеялся однажды Варрик на его жалобу.   
  
— Я достаточно высокий для эльфа, — отметил сердито Лавеллан, нахохлившись и готовый влезть в спор. Варрик снова добродушно рассмеялся.  
  
— Только моя одна рука шире тебя будет, твоё инквизиторство, — сказал он.   
  
— Ладно. Может, я и не самый мощный среди эльфов, — легко согласился Лавеллан, — но я не щепка.   
  
— Щепка-щепка, — хехекнул Варрик и только сильнее разулыбался на возражения. — Посмотри на девиц вокруг, да любая тебя в бараний рог скрутит. Не понимаю, как ты умудряешься лук натягивать.  
  
— Я эльф, — любезно напомнил Лавеллан и, поскользнувшись на намытых ступенях, съехал по лестнице, ударяясь спиной и задом. — Я в порядке!   
  
И показал большой палец.   
  
— Ага, я вижу, — немного ворчливо кивнул Варрик сверху.   
  
Пришлось показать большие пальцы на двух руках.   
  
В детстве он упал с дерева. Он даже не больно ударился, но хлопот доставил всем с избытком. А ещё его уложили в кровать и велели не вставать без особой надобности несколько дней. Пока все молодые охотники резвились в лесах, он лежал с гудящей головой и слушал то пение, то стук, то тихую болтовню. Да упади он хоть в самый глубокий овраг и переломай себе все руки и ноги, не признается больше, решил он. К несчастью, боги наделили его какой-то невообразимой неуклюжестью, и он падал, подскальзывался, заваливался, спотыкался, оступался и врезался при каждом удобном и не очень случае. Ходячее несчастье, говорили в клане, благодаря Митал за чудо, что он до сих пор не разбился насмерть.   
  
Помимо неуклюжести, какой не должно обладать эльфийскому охотнику, он был феноменально неудачлив. Если что-то могло пойти не так, то рядом с ним обязательно шло. Видимо, вся его удача уходила на то, чтобы не сломать себе случайно шею.   
  
— О, не стоит за меня волноваться, я не умру, свалившись со второго этажа, — пытался объяснить он зеркалу, репетируя этот неловкий разговор перед господами советниками, перед остальной компанией, перед всем Скайхолдом. — Я выжил, упав в какую-то ледяную задницу во время битвы с Корифеем.   
  
К сожалению, зеркало не спешило раскрывать окружающим его секреты, а сам он никак не мог выбрать момент для разговора.   
  
— Ах да, я пару раз свалился со стены во время штурма, ха-ха, все в порядке, я не убился, продолжаем бой, — явно не лучший вариант.   
  
Больше всего, Лавеллан надеялся, что командор Каллен не знает о его неловкости. Впрочем, надеялся, видимо, зря.   
  
Это был прекрасный солнечный денёк, он гулял по стене, заставляя бойцов нервно затыкать собой все дыры, в которые чисто теоретически он мог вывалиться в любой момент. И встретил Каллена. Тот выходил из своей башни. Ха-ха, не то чтобы Лавеллан не знал, что здесь его башня, хе-хе, он просто оказался здесь совсем случайно, хех, не пришёл тереться под дверью как бездомный щенок, нет.   
  
— Милорд, — коротко поклонился Каллен.   
  
Лавеллан издал слегка задушенный смешок и попытался опереться на стену, но вместо этого наткнулся на воздух и полетел бы вниз с огромной высоты прямо на их симпатичный плац, если бы Каллен не схватил его за шкурку.   
  
— Спасибо, — мяукнул Лавеллан и поправил одежду. Каллен был впечатляющие сильным. Мощным. Хотя, может, это в самом Лавеллане не было веса, Варрик говорил, что он щепка, а Варрик вообще-то был гномом!   
  
— Я провожу тебя вниз, — заявил Каллен.   
  
— Но я не собирался вниз.   
  
— А я все же провожу, — нахмурился Каллен и отконвоировал поникшего Инквизитора вниз. Разве что за руку не держал для надежности. Но от мысли об этом становилось очень жарко, практически до дурноты душно.   
  
Лавеллан бросил на Каллена осторожный взгляд.   
  
— Спасибо, — сказал и запнулся.   
  
— Будет неудобно, если ты умрёшь.   
  
— Я не умру.   
  
Каллен приподнял брови и тепло ему улыбнулся.   
  
— Было бы приятно.   
  
Лавеллану показалось, что он убит. Что это смерть. Он даже открыл было рот, чтобы начать неловко флиртовать, на манер Дориана, но поспешно закрыл, вспомнив, что он не Дориан.   
  
Разошлись. Лавеллан - к Дориану плакаться, а Каллен - по своим командорским делам.   
  
Дориан был без преувеличения одним из самых привлекательных мужчин, что доводилось видеть. Не только лицо, но и манера держаться, говорить. Дориан точно знал, как надо встать и что сказать, чтобы выглядеть лучше. Ослепительнее. Красивее. Точно знал, как повернуть лицо к свету, что надеть, как лёгкими штрихами краски дополнить образ. Дориан подводил ему глаза вместо хранительницы, немного толще и ярче, чем было раньше.   
  
— Твои глаза - сапфиры, я всего лишь подобрал красивую огранку, — говорит однажды Дориан.   
  
С Лавеллана снимают мерки для разных костюмов. Дориан фыркает на его недовольство: к ним скоро потянутся знатные господа отовсюду, инквизитор не может ходить как голодранец. Светлый костюм сел идеально, и, глядя в зеркало, Лавеллан чувствовал себя невообразимо  _другим._  
  
— Я даже иногда сожалею, что мы с тобой не упали в кровать, — говорит Дориан, ласково касаясь его лица. — Очень красивый.   
  
Лавеллан вздыхает. При всех составляющих: человек, мужчина, красота и отсутствие гнили, он не… воспринимает Дориана в этом ключе. Может, дело в том, что он к их первой встрече уже страшно и безнадёжно засмотрелся на Каллена, а, может, в том, что Дориан был Дорианом, что бы это ни значило.   
  
— Сестра Соловей сказала, что он не интересуется мужчинами, — смеётся над ним Дориан. — Нет такого понятия. Все интересуются мужчинами, если подобрать правильный подход.  
  
— Сэра не интересуется мужчинами, — возражает Лавеллан. — А ты женщинами.   
  
— Если бы ты был женщиной, я бы тобой заинтересовался, — игриво отвечает Дориан. Смеётся. Говорит: — Я бы его соблазнил.  
  
А я бы нет, думает Лавеллан. Он не умеет соблазнять. Он ни разу не целовался. Не держался ни с кем за руку. Смотрел тоскливо на мужчин и вздыхал. И, в общем-то, успешно продолжает.   
  
Иногда Дориан его раздражает. Своим самодовольным, самоуверенным поведением, без лишней скромности и стеснения. Ведет себя так, будто ему не ведомы сомнения и страхи. Это ложь. Маска. Иллюзия. Хотя, может, стесняться толком Дориан и не умеет, тут никак нельзя быть уверенным. Дориан глубоко и сильно ранен в самую душу, и Лавеллан чувствует это всем собой, давится своей эмпатией и чужой болью.   
  
— Мои страдания устарели, — говорит Дориан. — Это все глупости. А вот твои страдания…   
  
Лавеллан съеживается на кровати Дориана, сжимается в клубок и тяжело дышит, думая о том, что на свете на самом деле нет любви для оскверненных ростков. Деревья, которых коснулась порча, умирают. Их сгнившие остовы не годятся даже для растопки костра. Дориан не знает ничего про настоящую любовь, Лавеллан тоже. Дориан знает много про секс, а Лавеллан тоскливо испуганно дышит, морщась, вспоминая зажатую у двери служанку-эльфийку.   
  
— Я похож на ваших рабов? — спрашивает он однажды. Дориан серьезно смотрит на него, качает головой и отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
  
— А я похож на ваших магов?   
  
— … Нет.   
  
— Нет, — эхом повторяет он ответ.   
  
Лавеллан кривится и вздыхает, а после сбегает в одиночку куда-то в непроглядную глушь стрелять в демонов, монстров и сдирать шкуры с животных. Он вообще старается охотится один, потому что как-то раз Варрик и Бык насмешливо его за это осудили. Мол, как это так, Инквизиция теперь этим занимается? Лавеллан тогда уставился на них недоуменно: вроде ни один, ни другой идиотами не были, так почему не понимают, что важны любые ресурсы, а он - неплохой охотник.   
  
Полдня он кипит, грозится мысленно раздеть их догола, пусть ходят не в его броне, отличной броне, надежной, а в своих обносках, пусть умрут в ближайшей канаве от первой же тычки. Сэра хохочет над ним, говорит, что его лицо очень-очень глупое, когда он сердится. Что он похож на обиженного щенка. От этих слов он сбегает на крышу и сидит там, любуясь садом и прислушиваясь к болтовне двора.   
  
Метка побаливает, это особенно чувствуется, когда он раздражен, так что сейчас рука тупо ноет. Проще было бы отсечь кисть, чтобы не ныло, чтобы сбросить ответственность. Есть еще одна вещь, что роднит его с Дорианом - они оба были ужасно напуганы в самом начале. Сейчас расслабились немного, пообвыклись. Спрятались в большой надежный замок, укрепили позиции, получили влияние. И мир до сих пор не развалился. Дело ли в том, что он регулярно бегает по самым гиблым местам и закрывает разрывы, или в том, что мир не стеклянный, разбить - его сложно. Лавеллан не знает.   
  
— Клин выбивают клином, — заявляет Дориан. Они сидят в библиотеке, в привычном углу. Постоянно слышится птичий шум - Лелиана отправляет сообщения и получает отчеты. Порой страшно раздражает. — Тебе надо в кого-то влюбиться.   
  
— Совсем не надо, — поспешно отвечает Лавеллан. — Как будто я сейчас недостаточно влюблен.   
  
— В того, кто ответит взаимностью. В того, кого любить не будешь бояться и стыдиться, — поясняет Дориан любезно.   
  
— Я не боюсь и не стыжусь, — врет Лавеллан и сникает под проницательным взглядом. — Это как… порча. Я вообще не должен… любить людей. Шемлены… Это неправильно.   
  
Дориан смотрит на него с непроницаемым лицом. Не задает вопросы. Не интересуется, почему это. Просто смотрит, и Лавеллан чувствует себя ужасно глупо. Мерзко. Как все те, кто кричал, что Андрасте не могла послать им эльфа. Он не знает, как объяснить, что это горько и стыдно - желать порочного и грязного рядом с тем, кто всегда имел какое-то мифическое право на твою свободу, кто смотрел свысока. Стыдно ни разу не посмотреть ни на кого из своей народа, но каждый раз не отводить глаз от людей.   
  
Как просить милостыню у жестокого и равнодушного, хвататься униженно за его ноги: как нищенка, что однажды он увидел у храма. Мимо проходил богатый господин, в его кошеле было много не только золото, но и медяков хватало наверняка с избытком. Бедняге хватило бы на еду, если бы он внял. Но она цеплялась и молила, а он шел мимо, будто бы ее не было. Тогда стало противно и от её унижения, и от чужого равнодушия. Хуже всего было то, что он вечно чувствовал себя таким же, как она.   
  
— Не тевинтерец должен с тобой об этом говорить, верно? — наконец произносит Дориан и вздыхает. — В любом случае тебе надо влюбиться. Не хочешь в мужчину, посмотри на женщин. Их красотой Скайхолд отнюдь не обделен.   
  
Лавеллан моргает. Открывает рот. Закрывает его. И снова моргает.   
  
Женщины… Женщины были всегда чем-то таким далеким и божественным. Начиная Митал, матери их народа, переходя к Андруил, которой он молился как охотник и следовал трём её путям и заканчивая хранительницей, что всегда воплощала мудрость и надежность, была сиропом, вокруг которого зиждилась жизнь всего клана. Была ещё человеческая Андрасте, в которую он не то чтобы верил, если уж говорить честно, но она всегда существовала в картине его мира, потому как люди, рядом с которым он жил, почитали её. Она была знанием привычки, хотя вряд ли он бы преклонил колени у её алтаря. Так что не был он вестником. А если и был, то, скорее, Андруил, чем Андрасте.   
  
Женщины были прекрасны, и пред ними он готов был преклонять колени. Но его сердце не мучилось, не билось в слезах, не жаждало ни одного женского взгляда. Однако стоило об этом подумать… Разве это не самое правильное и естественное, что может быть?..   
  
— Я не знаю, кто.   
  
Дориан выгибает бровь. Вероятно, думает, что перед ним круглый идиот. Задумчиво потирает подбородок.   
  
— Тебе нужна, несомненно, красавица, достаточно юная, чтобы между вами не было пропасти, но не ветренная и глупая. Наоборот, она должна быть умна, желательно хорошо воспитана и образована, так как твоё нынешнее положение никак не подходит для отношений с простушкой. Не слишком опытна в любовных делах, чтобы вы всему учились вместе и не спешили падать в постель.   
  
Лавеллан моргает на примерное описание и сглатывает. Дориану нравится ставить его в тупики.   
  
— Я бы рекомендовал леди Монтилье   
  
— Жозефину?   
  
— Жозефину, — усмехается Дориан.   
  
И больше не говорит ни слова.   
  
Лавеллан избегает его после этого разговора, словно это может прогнать из головы посеянные мысли. Варрик и Бык принимают его в таверне с хохотом, спрашивают, как это он решился выползти из-под крылышка Дориана. В ответ остаётся только поморщиться.   
  
С ними весело. Что один, что второй — прекрасные рассказчики. И с обоими непонятно, шутка это, ложь или серьёзный разговор. Они нравятся Лавеллану оба, с ними ощущается почти утерянная беспечность.   
  
Иногда к ним присоединяются Быки, и тогда накрывает тоской по дому. И тогда Лавеллан срывается по делам, торопливо собирает небольшой отряд, машет на прощание Каллену, провожающему их взглядом с крепостной стены. Однажды Каллен машет в ответ, Лавеллан спотыкается, почти падает с моста, чуть поворачивает ногу и старается не хромать, пока они не скроются из виду. А то никуда бы не пошли. Нет уж, как решил в детстве, ни за что не говорить о таком, так и сейчас продолжит. К ноге прикладывает холодный компресс и жуёт эльфийский корень, пока Варрик копается в сумке, ища зелье.   
  
Как-то раз он решает участвовать в соревновании стрелков. На объявлении в таверне прописано: кроме Варрика и Бьянки. Ну, решает Лавеллан, он не Варрик, а его лук точно не Бьянка. И идёт к Лелиане.   
  
Та сразу говорит:  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Нет? — переспрашивает Лавеллан, хлопает рукой по бедру и повышает обиженно голос. — Но почему?   
  
— Если вы проиграете, упадет ваш авторитет. Если заявите участие, то многие будут лебезить и поддаваться. Дух мероприятия будет убит.   
  
Пока что убит только дух самого инквизитора, печальное дело. Он пьёт пиво в таверне и решает сообщить о данной несправедливости Быку.   
  
— Знаешь, командир, тебе же не обязательно записываться со всеми регалиями. Мол, Вестник Андрасте, Лорд Инквизитор и так далее. Знаешь, — говорит, —  _ин-ко-гни-то._  
  
Лавеллан пожимает плечами, хмыкает и переодеваться в свое старое наемничье трепье. Для надёжности покрывает голову капюшоном, а половину лица скрывает платком. Бык одобрительно урчит что-то и кивает.  
  
Записывается он как Хмурик из отряда Быка. Всё равно никто их не считает и не контролирует, не лезет в дела огромного кунари. Крэм сжимает за него кулак и ухмыляется.   
  
На соревнование приходит командир Каллен. Стоит неподалёку, смотрит лениво и кажется достаточно расслабленным. Таким вальяжным. Даже его рука в кои-то веке не лежит на мече. Лавеллан вспоминает романтичные истории про то, как рыцари посвящали свои победы прекрасным дамам. И думает, что, если победит, то это будет для Каллена. Не то чтобы он рыцарь, не то чтобы Каллен - дама, но от этой мысли тепло и сладко в груди. Руки чуть-чуть подрагивают от нетерпения.   
  
Он смотрит на Быка и Крэма, что пришли за него поболеть. Они ухмыляются ему совершенно одинаково: по-своему, по-бычьи. Лавеллан ухмыляется им в ответ. На крепостную стену со стороны библиотечной башни выходит Жозефина вместе с их управляющим, что-то ему говорит, замечает их скромное состязание и хмурится. Спрашивает о чём-то, получает ответ и остаётся на стене, освещенная солнцем.   
  
Она кажется такой божественно красивой в данный момент, хотя толком не разглядеть её на таком расстоянии, в этом слепящем солнце. Но в этой отдалённости от неё есть какая-то необъяснимая прелесть.   
  
Лавеллан выходит и стреляет, стреляет, представляя, что мишень - это сердце Корифея, а за спиной, направляя его руку, стоит солнечная богиня из Антивы.   
  
Он, разумеется, побеждает. Радостно скидывает капюшон, сдергивает повязку. Смотрит на то, как изумленно выдыхает Каллен, как мгновение спустя он хмурится. И кричит, глядя на Жозефину:  
  
— Леди Монтилье, эта победа для вас!   
  
Его поступок: провокационное заявление и участие инкогнито в дурацком соревновании лучников, вызывает пересуды и сплетни. Народ и без того любил поточить языки на тему инквизиторской личности, начиная от острых ушей и заканчивая его богоизбранностью. Варрик пересказывал ему это все и чуть ли не помирал со смеху.   
  
Теперь поводов для подобного трепа прибавилось в несколько раз. Дориан изволил ядовитое ему попенять на бесконечно дурацкое поведение и на то, что самого Дориана об этом не уведомили. Говорил он ядовито, но видно было невооружённым глазом, что его это задело.   
  
— Извини, — искренне просит Лавеллан. — Твои слова в прошлый раз меня испугали.   
  
— Тебя не пугают демоны, но пугает предложение влюбиться в женщину?   
  
— Меня многое пугает. Демонов хотя бы можно убить.   
  
Дориан закатывает глаза.   
  
Сама Жозефина ловит его после очередного военного совета. Сам Лавеллан ещё не определился, что хочет делать со своим сердцем дальше, кому предложить его на серебрянном блюде. Совет проходит как обычно: он двигает по карте фигурки без особой цели, молча слушая, как советники обсуждают положение дел и тихонько спорят, что нынче в приоритете, сваливая в конечном итоге решение на его плечи. Лавеллан слушает их доводы и думает, а как бы поступила хранительница? В большом управлении большим замком и большой армией он понимает ещё меньше, чем в древних эльфийских письменах и магических ритуалах. Конечно, сейчас все немного лучше, он быстро учится. Решения принимать становится легче. Они почти всегда им довольны.   
  
Жозефина просит его не покидать её кабинет, когда он привычно спотыкается на так и не убранных камнях по дороге в ставку. Зачем, если туда ходят только они? Затем, отвечает себе же почему-то саркастичным голосом Дориана, что ваш Лорд Инквизитор пытается постоянно переломать себе ноги, перепрыгивая через препятствия. Умный в гору не пойдёт, но это точно не про Лавеллана.   
  
— Ваша милость, — мягко с этим приятным антиванским акцентом говорит Жозефина, глядя на него, но чуть в сторону. — Зачем вы это сделали?   
  
Звучит так, будто она журит непослушного ребёнка.   
  
— Лелиана теперь очень сердита.  
  
— Я не проиграл, — с ноткой бахвальства отмечает Лавеллан, — как она боялась.   
  
Это приятно - быть лучшим. Приятно хоть в чем-то доказать себе самому, что ты не бесполезный мальчишка из леса, у которого на руке каким-то боком оказался символ их спасения. По правде говоря, он самый строгий свой судья. Потому он, наверное, и старается так отчаянно всем помочь даже по мелочи. Быть полезным, оправдывать доверие - приятно.   
  
— Поздравляю с победой, — словно опомнившись, говорит Жозефина. — Но ваши слова…   
  
— Я читал про то, как рыцари посвящают победы прекрасным дамам.   
  
Жозефина смущённо охает, хотя он толком и не поясняет свои действия. Он, если честно, не может. Не знает. Понятия не имеет. Его что-то дёрнуло. И он не жалеет.  
  
— Благодарю, — она кивает. Он видит тень от ресниц на её скулах, любуется темным золотом её кожи.   
  
Наверное, надо что-то добавить, но что? Не придумав ничего лучше, он сбегает.   
  
Ночью ему снится её улыбка и золотая фигура в солнечном свете, его голова тяжело и приятно гудит, а сердце наполняется теплом. Кажется, что в женщин влюбляются именно так.   
  
Он подумывает написать хранительнице письмо. Не делает это по двум причинам: не уверен, что дойдет и не уверен, что Лелиана не сунет нос под печать. Скорее всего, сунет. И, если ей что-то не понравится, письмо или исчезнет, или его ждет неприятный разговор. Спорить с Лелианой не хочется, им все никак не удается найти точки соприкосновения. Они оба порой резкие, а она еще и себе на уме, таинственная шпионка. С Кассандрой всегда было просто: крутой нрав и доброе нежное сердце под броней. С Лелианой все непонятно.   
  
Поэтому когда в Скайхолд прибывает мадам де Фер, Лавеллан внезапно ощущает некое… облегчение. По неясной ему причине, может, то магия и женский пол, а, может, шут его разберет что, он чувствует к ней родство, чувствует себя под защитой. Это смешно, ведь за ним стоит немаленькая армия и множество сильных могущественных спутников, но только Вивьен и её покровительственное “мой дорогой” неожиданно успокаивают.  
  
Едва расположившись, она тут же строит их с Быком как маленьких детей. Особенно забавно наблюдать, как огромный Бык, с его этими рогами, шрамами, рядом с которым сама Вивьен кажется такой же хрупкой, как и Лавеллан, ведет себя кротко, точно зайчонок. Говорит уважительно и с легким придыханием, а когда она ему делает замечание, выглядит действительно пристыженным.   
  
Так что никто из них не может отказать Вивьен в её просьбе. Убить какого-то там виверна в какой-то там заднице? Хех, бывало и хуже. Так кажется, пока они сначала не начинают блуждать в каких-то руинах, а потом натыкаются на дракона. Бык спрашивает:   
  
— Командир, мы же его убьем?   
  
Лавеллан смотрит скептически на них троих. На Быке нет даже рубашки, у него только лук и стрелы, а Дориан выглядит так, словно его сейчас стошнит от мысли драться с драконом. Но, если честно… Влезть в эту драку хочется. К тому же, разве не безопаснее ползать по болоту почти пояс в грязи, убив дракона? Так что Лавеллан кивает, и Бык одобрительно рычит:  
  
— О да!  
  
— День и так был отвратительным, что бы могло испортить его еще сильнее, — вздыхает Дориан. Лавеллан ухмыляется, чувствуя невероятный азарт. Только так, только в настоящей смертельной битве он может доказать что-то. Доказать себе, что может, что достаточно силен. Тут все просто. Либо ты, либо тебя.   
  
— Все будет потрясающе, — заверяет он, опускается на колено и, как следует прицелившись, стреляет дракону прямо в глаза.   
  
Бык и дракон ревут одновременно. У одного это крик боли, у другого - чистейшего восторга.   
  
У дракона, конечно, нет единого шанса. Они безжалостно расчленяют его, отпиливают голову, и Бык, соорудив перевязь, вещает её себе на спину. Зубы, чешую, когти и сердце Лавеллан засовывает в свой рюкзак и кхекает от веса. Разумеется, рядом отирается Дориан, вернее игнорирует их варварство с презрительным отвращением. Просить его что-то понести - да уж больше пользы будет, если попросить стену.   
  
— Славный бой, командир, — почти мурлычет Бык, которому тяжеленная голова спину явно не тянет.   
  
— Славный, — улыбается Лавеллан, забывая про все заботы. И про разрывы, и про метку, и про Каллена, человеческого мужчину, и про Жозефину, человеческую женщину. Есть только они втроем и труп ими убитого дракона.   
  
— Дикари, — замечает Дориан.   
  
— Мы были хороши. Разве тебя не возбуждает бой, Дориан? — интересуется Бык с намеком.   
  
— Почему ты?..   
  
— Почему я что?   
  
— Лезешь все время ко мне. Приставай к инквизитору, — предлагает Дориан, и Лавеллан снова кхекает. Бык поворачивает к нему голову и серьезно спрашивает:  
  
— Мне приставать к тебе, командир?   
  
— Не надо.   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
— Хорошо? — возмущенно переспрашивает Дориан. — Да почему?!   
  
— Потому что он не хочет, чтобы я к нему приставал, — поясняет Бык как неразумному. Они начинают вновь брести по болоту, Лавеллан сокрушается о новой беленькой броне, которую ему только изготовили.   
  
— Не хочу, — подтверждает он, высовываясь из-за спины Быка.  
  
— А я, что ли, хочу? — всплескивает руками Дориан. Он вспотел и перепачкался, прическа его слегка растрепалась, что по какой-то причине добавило ему привлекательности. Может, дело было в естественности.   
  
— Ты - хочешь, — невозмутимо отвечает Бык. Дориан сердито стонет, но не опровергает его слова. Лавеллан догадывается: к нему Бык обратился за примером. Не хочешь, не буду, просто скажи. И Дориан достаточно умен, чтобы понять подобное. Но Дориан молчит, и это - доказательство.   
  
Виверна для Вивьен они находят на самом краю болота. По сравнению с драконом убить его проще простого. Лавеллан, шепча молитву Андруил и следуя пути леса, вырезает осторожно сердце и помещает в магический сосуд, что дала им с собой Вивьен.   
  
— Готово, — тихо говорит он. Бык кивает, не нарушая мистику ритуала, и даже Дориан не вздыхает раздраженно.   
  
Весьма печально то, что все это оказывается бесполезным.   
  
Зато Лавеллана ловит за руку Каллен, хватает возле локтя, когда тот проходит мимо конюшен, и смотрит сердито. В голове разом становится пусто, а еще накрывает страх и холод сковывает все тело. Как часто на него так смотрели? Неужели догадался, что за мысли о нем таил в голове милорд Инквизитор?   
  
Каллен смотрит на него, судорожно обшаривает его всего взглядом, а потом выпускает руку и выдыхает.   
  
— Дракон! Чертов дракон! Вы наткнулись на дракона!   
  
— Да?.. — осторожно подтверждает Лавеллан, неуверенный, в чем таится загвоздка. Сердце бьется почти в горле и ладони потеют. — Здоровый был зверь, — пытается скопировать довольные интонации Быка.  
  
Каллен практически рычит и бьет кулаком по невинному дереву рядом с торговой палаткой, заставляя сердце в очередной раз дернуться.   
  
— Ваша милость! — сердито говорит он, но звучит это не как “ваша милость”, а как “идиот”.   
  
— Это я, — на всякий случай кивает Лавеллан, и Каллен стонет.   
  
— Ты не понимаешь? Дракон это не маленький демон из разрыва. Это смертельно опасное чудовище, а мы не можем лишиться Инквизитора сейчас просто потому, что на вашем пути не так лежал дракон. Это Бык? Стоит их всех выгнать отсюда, они дурно на тебя влияют!   
  
Почему-то слушать его слова больно. Почему-то больно в очередной раз осознавать, что он сам в глазах Каллена имеет примерно никакую ценность, важен только как носитель метки. Хочется вспыхнуть гневом, жарким пламенем обиды и выдать достойную отповедь. Но вместо этого он только вжимает голову в плечи и пятится. И пятится. И бежит прочь.   
  
Как взрослая и вполне себе сформированная личность, он залезает на крышу и обнимает свои колени. Там-то его и находит Коул.   
  
— Обида. Злость. Жажда разрушения. Глупые люди. Несправедливо. Стыд. Тоска. Семья. Клан. Свет звёзд в лесу. Песни на эльфийском. Adahlen.  _Arla._    
  
Лавеллан поднимает на него взгляд. С Коулом всегда сложно. Он непонятный, необъяснимый, такой резкий и часто страшный. Не страшный даже, нет. Пугающий. Коул наверняка знает об этих его чувствах.  
  
— Не читай меня, — просит Лавеллан тихо.   
  
— Ты кричишь в своей голове. Я даже не стараюсь. Слишком громкий.   
  
— Извини.   
  
Коул пожимает плечами.   
  
— Это не неприятно.   
  
Смешок сам срывается с губ.   
  
— Вот как.   
  
Коул прячет глаза под шляпой и нервно трёт руки одна о другую. Жажда жизни и понимания в нём горят точно те самые звезды, которые вновь мечтает увидеть Лавеллан. Только рядом с Коулом можно порой ощутить себя опытнее и старше. Но вместе с тем и совершенно глупее и беспомощнее, чем есть на самом деле. Что делать с ним — непонятно.   
  
— Я должен извиниться перед командором Калленом, — наконец говорит Лавеллан. Не знает, кому - себе или Коулу. Тот, в общем-то, прав. Инквизитор у них один единственный, другого нет, что будет, если он по дурости сгорит в огне дракона? Конечно, командир Инквизиции будет переживать за благополучие их дела, ведь от них зависит судьба мира.   
  
Судьба мира. Ругательства сами собой рвутся с языка.   
  
Он так задумывается о своём предназначении, что совсем не замечает, как в опустевшем к ночи саду появляется фигура с факелом.   
  
Каллен.  
  
Зажав Коулу рот рукой, Лавеллан прижимается к шершавой черепице всем телом, неловко царапает щеку и старается не дышать. Коул молчит, даже не дышит кажется, только его глаза блестят чем-то демоническим в темноте. Каллен проходится по саду, ведя за собой подрагивающий огонь, а Лавеллан мысленно стонет с себя самого, с того, какую глупость он сейчас творит.   
  
Может, извиниться и хотелось, но не в данный момент. Попозже. Может, завтра. Может, через неделю, когда Каллен перестанет на него сердиться.   
  
Каллен вскоре уходит. Факел он оставляет в держателе, словно маяк, зовущий заблудшего путника. Лавеллан выпускает задергавшегося Коула и немного сползает по задребезжавшей черепица, упирается пятка и в низкую ограду и выдыхает. Ссадину на щеке нещадно печёт.   
  
— Он… — начал было Коул.  
  
— Не надо. Пожалуйста.   
  
— Ты напуган.   
  
— Я всегда напуган, постоянно в ужасе.   
  
— Неправда, — Коул поправляет шляпу. — Ты не боишься смерти, не боишься смерти за нас.   
  
Лавеллан открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но в итоге не возражает.   
  
Жозефина смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице, когда он по совету Дориана приглашает её на прогулку. Смотрит, а потом улыбается и торопливо говорит, что обход - прекрасная идея, но нужно позвать дворецкого.   
  
Если кого и следовало позвать, то это Антиванского Ворона, чтобы быстро избавил неудачника Лавеллана от страданий.   
  
— Я рассчитывал не на это, — собрав всю храбрость в кулак, говорит он. Жозефина хмурится и пожимает плечами, словно решительно не понимает, чего тогда он от неё хочет. Объяснить ещё доступнее он уже не может, поэтому выходит прочь из её кабинета, взбегает наверх и падает на свою кровать, лицом в эту огромную подушку.   
  
Каллен его не воспринимал отдельно от метки, Жозефина игнорировала попытки ухаживать, драконов убивать ему запретили, а намечавшийся бал в Зимнем Дворце вгонял в тоску.   
  
Если это не было причиной напиться, то что вообще было?   
  
Пьёт он с Быком, Варриком и Сэрой, глупо хихикая на сальные шуточки и растекаясь по всему столу. Алкоголь всегда приводит его в блаженное состояние, в котором он с трудом координирует свои конечности, мысли и слова. Всегда есть лёгкость.   
  
Он почти висит на одной руке Быка, когда тот тащит его обратно в его покои. Сэра предлагает отправиться кататься в горы, счастливо хохоча и повисая на другой руке Быка. Один Варрик ни на ком не виснет, спит лицом в стол в таверне.   
  
— Оставьте его, он всегда так делает, — отмахивается Сэра, пока Лавеллан пытается Варрика вытащить на воздух. Есть мысль, что если утром сюда зайдёт Кассандра, то от большой любви добьет Варрика. Но эта мысль быстро исчезает.   
  
В главном зале Лавеллан пару минут борется с Сэрой за свой собственный трон, но проигрывает и конвоируется Быком, повиснув на его плече, к себе в спальню.   
  
— Сладких снов, командир, — желает Бык на прощание.   
  
— Давай завтра убьём дракона? — заползая на подушку всем телом, предлагает Лавеллан.   
  
— Завтра урок танцев.  
  
— Потанцуем с драконом.   
  
Бык хрипловато смеётся и выходит из комнаты. Лавеллан думает, заберёт ли он с трона Сэру, иначе их точно ждёт какой-нибудь скандал. Может быть, религиозный. Может быть, международный.   
  
Он засыпает прежде, чем придумывает дальше.   
  
А утром он опаздывает на урок танцев. Окольными путями он пробирается на кухню, дабы не зайти случайно в главный зал и не напороться на Вивьен. За собственное поведение немного стыдно, но лишь немного. Если никто в нем не видит живое существо, он сам за себя попереживает и сам себя расслабит. Он мальчик самостоятельный. Слишком деловой, говорила хранительница.   
  
Набив немного живот и утолив жажду, он заходит в главный зал, избавленный от столов, практически полностью пустой. Его уже ждут Вивьен, Бык и Дориан. Вернее, не ждут. Вивьен уверенно ведёт Быка в танце, попутно отвешивая строгие немного язвительные комментарии насчёт его ошибок, и Бык напрягается, сильнее выпячивает грудь, двигается чётче и ровнее. Это выглядит смешно, и Лавеллан не может сдержать смешка.   
  
— Что-то не припомню за тобой больших успехов, мальчик, — Вивьен отпускает Быка и поворачивается к нему. — Иди сюда, повторим то, что выучили.   
  
Она хватает его за руку, легко забирает всю инициативу и заставляет его кружиться вслед за собой, точно ленту в волосах. Вивьен — сильная, настоящий лидер, она может вести, а он… Куда ему.   
  
Он спотыкается, и Вивьен ловит его и удерживает с небольшим напряжением. Шарит взглядом по его лицу, а потом нежно касается щеки, и в этом много нежной материнской покровительственности, от которой порой так влажно в глазах.  
  
— Мой дорогой, — говорит она тихо. — Ты не должен сомневаться в себе, лучшего Инквизитора нельзя и пожелать.   
  
— Я не лидер.   
  
— Ты не родился лидером, тебя не воспитывали им. Но ты им становишься шаг за шагом. Тебе есть дело до тех, кто идёт за тобой, а это уже неплохая основа.   
  
Улыбка невольно касается губ. В груди жарко до боли от благодарности.   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
Вивьен царственно принимает его слова, а после резко отворачивается и повышает голос.   
  
— Лорд Павус, вы тут для чего околачиваетесь, помогите Железному Быку отработать движения.   
  
— Я бы много разных движений отработал, — тут же подтверждает Бык, а Дориан закатывает глаза. Губы у него чуть-чуть подрагивают, будто он находит все это и раздражающим, и забавным.   
  
— Создателя ради! — восклицает он и протягивает Быку руку.   
  
Пару раз Лавеллан отвлекается на них, но каждый раз Вивьен возвращает его внимание к себе.   
  
— Никто в Зимнем Дворце не будет терпеть такое пренебрежение. Всегда до последнего уделяйте внимание тому, с кем танцуете или говорите.   
  
Лавеллан кивает и снова отвлекается на танцующих только им одним понятный танец Быка и Дориана.   
  
В гости к Селине они так и едут: он, Вивьен, Дориан и Бык, не забыв троих советников, которых Лавеллан предпочёл бы не видеть. Лелиана его, кажется, ненавидела, Жозефина крайне тактично отвергла, когда он был готов упасть в любовь к ней, а Каллен… Что ж, Каллен все ещё был Калленом, и ему до несправедливости сильно шёл этот красный мундир. Хотя он шёл им всем (кроме Жозефины, видит Митал, ей так сильно шло золото), но Каллену как-то особенно.   
  
Когда они проезжают по развалинам Халамширала, Дориан спрашивает:  
  
— Ты… чувствуешь что-нибудь особенное?   
  
Лавеллан не уточняет. Прислушивается к себе, скользя взглядом по тому, что осталось от великого долийского города. Качает головой. И роняет равнодушно:  
  
— Нет.   
  
Между ними порой возникают эти неловкие эльфийско-тевинтерские темы, от которых неудобно обоим. И хотя Тевинтер не имеет отношения к падению Долов, Тевинтер всегда виноват, когда речь идёт об эльфах. Лавеллан вздыхает, стараясь не думать об этом. Халамширал вызывает в нем тоску и сожаление, но это вряд ли можно описать как что-то “особенное”.   
  
В Зимнем Дворце его тут же обливают тонной презрения. Никто толком даже не пытается понижать голос, обсуждая его, так что он выслушивает всяческой грязи об эльфах на годы вперёд.   
  
Обидно не было, а вот неприятно - до ужаса. Он цепляет на себя заученную улыбку и постарался быть со всеми любезным. Хотя в Игре он понимал примерно ничего, он все ещё мог притворяться, что это не так. В конце концов, последний год его жизни прошёл под такой маской. Притворяться, что все под контролем, что он со всем разберётся. В конце концов, тут на всех маски, только на придворных они настоящие.   
  
В середине вечера внезапно оказывается, что завоевать доверие и расположение двора интуитивно просто. Лавеллан врёт там, не договаривает здесь, соглашается тут, и вот уже они прекращают замечать его острые уши и готовы драться за крупицу его внимания. Он же так напряжен, пытаясь разобраться с убийцами и интригами, что его чуть не тошнит от облегчения, когда они пробираются в императорское крыло.   
  
Это, конечно, Флориана, и Лавеллан дерзко шутит насчёт танца. Бык ухмыляется, ему это кажется забавным.   
  
В конце вечера, когда их небольшие неприятности разрешены, можно постоять в одиночестве на балконе. В зале душно (и слишком красиво, слишком много блеска) и людно, Лавеллан до смерти устал изображать любезность.   
  
— Ваша милость.   
  
Если честно, он ожидал Жозефину или Лелиану, которые придут, чтобы вернуть его назад на бал, но это оказывается Каллен. И это их первый раз наедине с того ужасного разговора. Ну нельзя же было откладывать это вечно. Если бы в Скайхолде была хранительница, она бы давно притащила его за ухо извиняться перед Калленом. Но хранительницы не было, и он этим мерзко пользовался.   
  
— Я хотел поговорить, — начинает Каллен и слегка запинается. Лавеллан разворачивается к нему всем телом, снова цепляет на лицо улыбку и поспешно кивает, мотая головой.   
  
— Какая удача, я тоже!   
  
Они смотрят друг на друга.   
  
— Я хотел извиниться, — выпаливают они практически одновременно замолкают, глупо друг на друга глядя.  
  
Каллен отваливается и продолжает:  
  
— Я не должен был так грубо срываться, но из-за отказа от лириума я порой… — он делает неопределённый жест и тяжело вздыхает. — Порой не контролирую себя. Думаю, что мне даже стоит сложить с себя обязанности…   
  
— Нет! — поспешно прерывает его Лавеллан. — Ты был прав, я не должен так рисковать собой, это глупо. У вас нет другого инквизитора с меткой, так что я не просто мальчик на троне, который принимает решения иногда. Я не должен забывать об этом.   
  
Каллен странно на него смотрит, будто помимо всего прочего у него выросли ещё и кунарийские рога на голове. Это неловко, а ещё от извинений тепло в груди. Все равно тепло.   
  
— Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться. Ты отличный командир, и я тебе доверяю. С лириумом или без. Не имеет значения.   
  
Каллен внезапно подходит близко-близко и обнимает его. Коротко и очень сильно, тут же отступая на пару шагов. Сердце пытается выскочить вон.   
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Каллен сдержанно, но искренне и улыбается коротко. — Мне продолжать принимать лириум?   
  
Это все дико странно: и то, что они обсуждают это на императорском балу, и то, что Каллен спрашивает об этом у него, так слепо и честно доверяет свою судьбу какому-то дурному эльфу.   
  
— Ты справишься и без него, — шепчет Лавеллан, сгорая изнутри под этим взглядом. Ему хочется охватить лицо Каллена руками и поцеловать так нежно и страстно, передать все те чувства, ту веру, что переполняет его с головы до ног.   
  
Каллен мягко ему улыбается.   
  
— Не хочешь вернуться?   
  
— Нет, лучше смотреть на звезды, — Лавеллан отворачивается обратно, опирается на перила и вскидывает голову вверх.   
  
Каллен молчит пару мгновений, а потом встаёт рядом, так же опираясь на перила.   
  
— Тогда и я не пойду назад, меня все равно там все пытаются сожрать.   
  
— Спрячься за мадам де Фер?   
  
— Едва ли хорошая идея бывшему храмовнику прятаться за мага, — усмехается Каллен расслабленно.   
  
И вечер внезапно становится замечательным.   
  
Дни бывают хорошими, а бывают - не очень. В плохие дни Лавеллан сбегает в одиночку драться со всеми демонами разом, скучает по дома так сильно, что из глаз текут слезы сами собой, он очищает себя этим и вспоминает каждую мелочь в их аравелях, красных парусах и песнях на эльфийском. В плохие дни Каллен бьёт кулаками в стену и рычит на подчинённых, но расслабляется, когда приходит Лавеллан, и они лежат на крыше, тихо переговариваясь, и боль уходит. В плохие дни Дориан не выходит из библиотеки, язвит больше обычного, и у него трясутся руки. Тогда его забирает Бык и куда-то уводит. Никто за ними не следует, но потом все становится в порядке. В плохие дни Бык пьёт и смотрит на Боевых Быков таким пронзительным взглядом, что Крэм даже немного жалуется.   
  
В хорошие дни Каллен играет с Дорианом в шахматы, и Лавеллан иногда наблюдает за ним, а иногда - заменяет Дориана, который качает тихо головой на все это.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Дориан как-то.   
  
— Нет, не знаю.   
  
И это правда. Он вор. Ворует секунды драгоценного времени, ворует взгляды и прикосновения. Иногда даже думает, что лучше бы Каллен был как все: видел только большие красивые глаза и возможность удовлетворить похоть. Тогда бы Лавеллану досталось бы немного ласки.   
  
Тогда бы он Каллена не любил.   
  
После разборок с семейными делами Жозефины его с разговором останавливает Лелиана. Есть сотни причин, почему она может быть им недовольна, но настоящая…   
  
— Ваша милость, — тихо говорит она. — На двух стульях вам не усидеть. Перестаньте морочить Жозефине голову.   
  
Он мог бы начать оправдываться, но вместо этого только гулко сглотывает. В его голове ярко горел образ любви в золоте солнца с шелковым акцентом в торопливо речи. Я люблю её, хочется ему сказать Лелиане, люблю точно богиню, а она этого не видит.   
  
Но это будет неправдой. Любить богиню надо тихо, не касаясь и не святотатствуя, богиня не должна быть заменой смертной несчастной любви.   
  
Он вздыхает. Ему смешно, потому что даже без слов Лелианы Жозефина ничего не понимала - звала на их свидания дворецкого, а на протянутую руку помощи выкладывала платой успешную службу.   
  
— Я не буду, — обещает он Лелиане и спрыгивает к Соласу вниз, со второго этажа. Пятки болят, но он беспечно выходит во двор и смотрит, как Каллен с кем-то говорит у палаток.   
  
Солнце опять слепит глаза, и Лавеллан щурится, спускаясь и не глядя под ноги. Конечно же, он не может не подвергнуть ногу и не свалиться.   
  
Это уже унизительно, видит Митал, как унизительно.   
  
— Ваша милость! — Каллен помогает ему подняться.   
  
— Это я, — подтверждает он и улыбается, поправляя волосы. В груди легко и чуточку больно, но нет ни капли разочарования. Лелиана права, во всем права.   
  
Может быть, потому что он больше не пытается видеть в своём сердце сияющую богиню со свечой и пером, Каллен кажется таким несправедливо красивым. Может быть, он кажется ему таким всегда.   
  
Удержать свои руки подальше от его лица не получается, и Лавеллан нежно гладит его по щеке. Каллен замирает, а потом прижимается к руке и облегчённо выдыхает, на секунду жмурясь.  
  
—  _Это ты,_  — подтверждает Каллен мягко, и в его глазах сверкает то самое золотое солнце.   
  
***  
  
Позже Дориан говорит: даже жаль, что не получилось с Жозефиной, ваш контраст во всем был бы так прекрасен. Позже Дориан привычно подводит ему глаза и бормочет: твои уши краснеют на самых кончиках. Позже Дориан спрашивает: ты счастлив?   
  
Позже Лавеллан отвечает:  
  
— Да.


End file.
